This invention is directed toward a cleaning wipe. More particularly a self-adhesive cleaning wipe for dental instruments.
It is widely known that dentists use a small round mirror mounted at an angle at the end of an elongated shaft or handle. Dental mirrors are used by dentists and dental hygienists to view portions of the patient's mouth, teeth, and tissues that would otherwise be visually inaccessible. During dental procedures, the reflective surface of the mirror will rapidly become fogged over, wet from saliva and water, or dirty from debris. It is necessary to clean the reflective surface of the mirror often so that the dental professional can effectively view the teeth and continue the procedure on the patient. It has therefore been customary for dentists to frequently remove these dental mirrors from the patient's mouth to facilitate cleaning of the reflective surface, and then to reposition the mirror in its original position. This is an unproductive and time-consuming process.
There have been many attempts over the years to make this process easier. For example: U.S. Pat. No. 8,133,052 to Emmons, III (2012); U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,824 to Tarr et al. (1997); U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,785 to Croop et al. (2008); U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,824 to Widen et al. (1976) all are for various forms of self-cleaning dental mirrors. There are several disadvantages to this approach.
Usually a dental practice has already invested significant money into dental mirrors, and has found a brand that they prefer. Replacing all of the mirrors in a dental practice with self-cleaning models would be costly and inefficient.
Many of these self-cleaning dental mirrors make use of suction and/or air blown on the surface of the mirror, or a wiper that moves on the reflective surface. While this may remove some of the debris and saliva from the mirror, the reflective surface is still not clear enough for adequate visualization of the teeth. Further, the production of such self-cleaning mirrors is costly and complicated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,675 to Halkyard (2008) attempts to clean dental mirrors using a complicated extraoral device. Halkyard proposes a series of absorbent dots soaked in anti-fogging material and enclosed in a foil pouch to clean the dental mirror instead of replacing the dental mirror. There are several disadvantages to this approach.
To begin, the absorbent dots are enclosed inside a packet and not readily available to the dentist when needed. When the dental mirror needs to be cleaned, the dentist must stop, put down their handpiece (dental drill), and reach to where they have placed this packet. The packet must then be opened to expose the absorbent dots, the mirror cleaned, the absorbent dots replaced in the packet, the instruments picked back up, and the procedure can then be resumed. When repeated over and over again during a single dental procedure, this process is cumbersome and tedious.
Additionally, the dots are soaked in an anti-fogging solution, and cannot be used with any other solution or used dry. The dots are available in a single shape and size that is not customizable to a particular practitioner. Further, the dots are not readily available or within easy reach. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a quick, economical, and convenient way to clean a dental mirror.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that can be applied to a variety of surfaces, particularly gloves.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that can be customized as to size and shape.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a thin and flexible cleaning wipe that does not interfere with tactile senses.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that can be left dry or used in conjunction with a cleaning agent.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that is disposable.
Yet another objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that adheres under wet and dry conditions.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cleaning wipe that is easily removed.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of skill in the art based on the following disclosure, drawings, and claims.